


【佐樱】我的女孩

by nsisjf



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, 佐樱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsisjf/pseuds/nsisjf
Summary: 近1.3W字一发完，原作向四战后，全篇佐助视角。清水HE。本质是想圆一个佐樱，因为原作给这对的空白非常多，所以可能会有点流水账，有点先婚后爱的意思= =有一句话博莎，一句话鸣雏。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【佐樱】我的女孩

1

宇智波佐助平静地躺在病床上，几位护士握住床沿，推着他穿过木叶中央医院的条条走廊。

因为滴上了术前准备用眼药水的缘故，他的视线有些模糊，只能看到雪白的墙壁在眼前不断晃动。

门无声地打开，他被推进一片绿色的手术室，有助手马上接过去，手脚麻利地在他的脸上消毒铺巾。

室内温度有些凉，棉球蘸着碘酒在他的眼睑上反复摩擦，带来一丝丝冷气。佐助闭着眼睛耐心等待着，不知过了多久，那个他再熟悉不过的查克拉终于走进了手术室。

“紧张吗？”

温和的女声从头顶上轻轻传来。

在他回答之前，对面的人却先笑了。

“对不起老公……职业病，这个问题对你太多余啦。”

他摇摇头，表示自己不介意，向妻子换了个话题。“佐良娜还好吗？”

“很顺利，她就在你隔壁的手术室。”

虽然知道没什么可担心的，但听到小樱这么说，他还是放下心来。

“辛苦了。”

“哪里，小手术而已。”小樱的语气是一贯的自信活泼，令他想起当年还是个少女的她，仿佛时间在妻子身上没有刻下任何痕迹。

他不禁露出一个笑容。“那就有劳你了。”

“都交给我吧！……打麻醉了哦，老公，睡一觉就好……”

冰凉的液体注入手臂上的血管，佐助的呼吸变得绵长，意识无可避免地坠入黑暗，直到回忆起三十年前那个改变他其后一生的日子……

2

与小樱在一起，甚至共同养育后代，原本并不在佐助的预料之中。

彼时他已在世界四处游历2年，回木叶提交任务报告书的时候，却收到了高层联名下达的命令。

“与春野樱结婚生育。”

尽管第四次忍界大战早已结束，忍界也逐渐迈入了和平的进程，但他在木叶高层眼中还是个值得严密警惕的不定时炸弹。

高层既需要他作为忍界最强之一的战力来震慑他国，又因当年做出的灭族决策唯恐他再度叛逃木叶，而能牵制住自己的人和事又太少，于是就把算盘打到了婚姻身上。

熟人不知宇智波一族向来不爱则已，爱就要爱得掏心挖肺、丧心病狂，一个扎根于木叶的家庭正是对这位极具家族意识的宇智波遗孤最稳妥和强力的束缚。此外，木叶需要控制尾兽的写轮眼力量以备不时之需，拥有一个属于木叶的宇智波后代也是必须之举。

这一层道理，不用卡卡西解释自己也明白得很。

佐助心知自己经历了前二十载人生的那些沉痛往事，如今已经没有余力去谈一场恋爱，大概以后也不会有。而宇智波一族已经是名存实亡，它的历史和积淀在灭族的那一刻就掩埋在了过去，即使他真的育有后代，自己也是真正意义上的古老的宇智波一族的最后一员。终结谷一役后，他更是决心将自己献给理想，辅佐鸣人探索让世界持续和平的道路，由此，他更加没有结婚生子的需要。

然而，他也清楚自己没有讨价还价的余地。卡卡西和鸣人着手的社会改革需要他的力量，他必须让木叶相信他，给予他自由行动的权力。

如果说他尚有不得不接受的理由，但小樱……小樱是无辜被牵连的。由于战争时期的卓越表现，四战后，她的民望大涨，现在已经是木叶作为金字招牌的医疗忍者，下届医疗部部长的有力候选人——这是鸣人告诉他的。以小樱的地位，她可以有无数优秀伴侣可供选择，无论哪一位都会比一个不可能提供足够亲情和爱的他要合适得多。

“小樱……”

他刚一开口，面前坐在火影之位的卡卡西就像猜到一样打断了他。“这确实对她很不公平——但，小樱已经同意了。”

卡卡西递给他一份卷轴，神色带着一丝无奈和歉意，“新的任务，在水之国查探情报六个月，以你的能力绰绰有余了。我也给了小樱一个长时间任务，这次你们就一起去吧。”

于是当他整装出发，在木叶村的大门看到背着背包等待他的樱发女孩时，两人的表情都有些许尴尬。

“对不起——”

“是我自愿的——”

两人同时张口，又双双沉默下去。最终还是小樱打破了死寂，她如同往常一般笑着说，“佐助君是要去水之国吧？正好我也有任务要去那里，咱们一起走好啦！”

-

由于两人都需要在水之国停留一段时间，他们选择租住了一套二室一厅的民宅。佐助起初还有些犹豫——这是不是太超过了？但小樱当下拍了板。

他们两个被指婚的忍者似乎提前进入了寻常的家庭生活。除去没有更加亲昵的举动，日子可以说过得平淡和睦。早上他们一先一后地出门——佐助是潜入水影大楼伪装成贴身忍者窃取情报，小樱则是去水忍村的医院工作，晚上再双双回来。休息时，他们最多的娱乐都是阅读，佐助从图书馆借阅了历史和政治相关的书籍，他理解到想要了解世界和社会运行的规律，不仅要实际去看，更要吸收前人的经验。而小樱则常常伏在桌上，捧着厚厚的医书和医案，时不时在手边的笔记本上写下几笔。

这样认真勤奋的小樱……说实话，已经与他印象中那个纤弱的小女孩大不相同。

在他短短半年却又弥足珍贵的第七班的时光中，他自视能力高于另两位同伴，作为小队的队长，平素执行任务时也会多留个心眼照顾扶携他们。比起“意外性No.1”、动不动就给他添麻烦的吊车尾，小樱可以说相当省心，故而他把更多的注意力放在了鸣人身上，对这个女孩的印象不算非常深刻。

聪明，理论知识很强——甚至比他还要出色，任务中虽然时常会显示出女孩子柔弱的天性，但紧急时刻也会有理智、缜密而坚强的一面。

然而谁又能想到，那个他曾经视为需要自己保护的如同小妹妹一样的女孩，如今已经成为了新“三忍”之一、木叶医疗忍者的顶梁柱呢？

或许时间都改变了他们太多……

自己现在执行的任务远远谈不上繁重——卡卡西很明显是为了让自己和小樱有个单独培养男女感情的机会，但小樱却着实称得上早出晚归。作为同居者，佐助起先还想过需不需要准备晚餐，但他很快发现这是多此一举。足足一个月过去，小樱每日都是披星戴月地回来，再挑灯读书到深夜。

如今已经是和平年代，她为什么仍然会这样忙？

佐助不由得对这个他曾经的同伴、现在预定结婚的对象产生了好奇。

-

次日，在执行任务的间歇，佐助分出一个影分身，命它前往水忍村医院。

到了傍晚，影分身的查克拉耗尽后消失，将感知到的讯息传达给他。

他借着影分身的视野，透过层层树叶，看到医院教学楼里气质干练的女性身影。

小樱站在教室的讲台前，台下是数十名不同年龄的水忍村医疗忍者，她正一边操纵投影仪展示手术画面，一边认真说明着。偶有忍者举手发问，她也是坦率自信地回答，时不时讲个笑话让台下的听众善意地微笑。

几个小时过后，小樱走出教室，在一众医忍的簇拥下进入手术室。她的手上燃起绿色的查克拉，动作熟练地持起手术刀，在病患身上操作。

简易的午餐过后，她继续手术，台上的病患换了又换，直至影分身消失，她仍在不断工作着……

佐助看到这样的画面，不禁对身为医忍的小樱产生了欣赏之情。他师从大蛇丸，对生命理论也略知一二，他理解小樱做的事对这个世界是意义重大的。正如他和鸣人试图寻找让世界维持和平的道路，希望让自身这样的惨剧不再发生，每个人都能老有所养、幼有所教，小樱的工作则让先进的医疗忍术能够普及，既能大大提高人们的生活质量，也能与其他忍村建立良好的合作关系。

尽管方法不同，他和小樱、鸣人，都在共同让这个世界一点点变得更好。

这天晚上，小樱仍然是戴月而归，再翻开医书阅读到深夜。佐助望着她卸妆后眼下淡淡的青黑，觉得自己甚至变成了游手好闲的那一个。故而在小樱急匆匆收拾好自己冲向房门的次日，他主动为她打开了空间传送门。

“以后我用轮回眼送你去医院，这样你可以多睡一会。”

“诶——？”小樱捂着嘴羞红了脸，跳起来连连拒绝，“不不不用的佐助君！我自己跑过去就好，这个很费瞳力的吧！”

“我的任务很简单，查克拉足够用了，不会影响到什么。”他平静解释，指了指他们前方发出莹莹紫光的洞口，“你自己穿过去就好，到那边传送门会自动消失，不会有人发现的。”

“可、可是……”

“快去。”

他一定是忍不住流露出了笑意，因为小樱突然咧开嘴，整个人开心得像是发着光。她跳进传送门，朝自己挥挥手，“谢谢佐助君！我会加油的！”

-

日子就这样不咸不淡地过去，直到一天深夜，佐助被厨房轻微的叮当响声弄醒了。

他披上外套轻轻推开厨房门，看到小樱正系着围裙，认真处理着料理台上的食材，时不时瞥一眼摆放在左侧的一本菜谱。

“这么晚了，在做什么？”

小樱一抖，菜刀差一点剁在手指上，佐助连忙从背后握紧菜刀。

“想为佐助君准备便当……”小樱面色通红，半是羞涩半是丧气地垂下头，“呜……果然还是会被发现啊……”

佐助不禁哑然。

“我每天早上开传送门，是为了让你多休息，你反倒给我凌晨五点起来……小樱，你就这么不领情么。”

“没有没有！”小樱连声否认，“我一直都很感激！可是……我也想为佐助君做点什么嘛……”

你已经做得足够多了。佐助暗暗想着，心中涌起一股暖流，面上却仍是不显，“那也不必用这种方法。”

他用那把菜刀示意地指向案板上被切得大小不一的蔬菜，“特别是——当你不够熟练的情况下。”

“我知道我的厨艺很烂啦……”小樱头上冒起了烟，低着头一副挫败的样子十分可爱。“但我还是想……”

她依旧虚握着菜刀，似乎没有就此放弃的意思。

“……”

佐助叹了口气，用自己的手掌包裹住小樱比自己纤小的手，帮助她掌握切菜的手法。

“左手用食指中指扶着……对……不要太用力……”

厨房中均匀快速的切菜声一下下响起来，他帮助小樱将蔬菜切好，倒入锅中翻炒均匀，再盛到一旁。其后，他在一旁指导她煎好鸡肉，炸了天妇罗、做了蛋卷，与米饭和蔬菜一起摆满了便当盒。

天色已经逐渐变亮。

“居然，做好了……”

小樱站在料理台前，目光呆呆地盯着面前菜色丰富的便当。

“辛苦了。回去吧，你还能再睡一个小时。”

小樱猛地抬头看向他，又像是突然回过神来一样羞愧地捂住了脸，“呜……我真的好没用……明明是我想为佐助君做的，到头来还是你帮我完成了……”

这种不加掩饰的女儿情态让佐助不由得怜惜起来。他握住小樱的手，把它从那张漂亮的脸上移开，而后略微低下头，视线与小樱平齐，鼓励道：“不。你很聪明，熟能生巧就可以了。”

小樱看看自己，又侧过头看看被握住的手，脸色更红了。

“佐助君，为什么连料理也这么厉害呢……”

佐助没能控制住自己攥紧了那只细瘦的手腕。他松开手，无言地注视着小樱的表情由惊愕变为惭愧。

“对不起……”

“没关系，我没有在意。”看到小樱眼中已经蓄了点点泪水，他软声安慰道，摸了摸小樱垂下的头，“你已经很辛苦了，我很感激。……你去休息，以后还是我为你做便当吧。”

“诶？这、这怎么可以——？”

-

在小樱的一再坚持下，他们最终还是变成了隔天负责一次便当的分工。小樱很聪明——显而易见，能将查克拉和手术刀操纵得如此纯熟的医疗忍者不可能对厨房束手无策。在佐助的教导下，她很快就能熟练地做出美味与营养兼顾的菜肴，有时甚至比他还要略胜一筹。

佐助仍然有时会分出影分身到医院，在她不会注意到的距离远远望着她。他并不想窥探到什么，他只是……想要更多的了解她。

借着影分身传回的影像，他看到小樱在医院结交到了好几位同龄的水忍村忍者好友，午餐时，她们会围在一起谈笑，天南地北地八卦胡侃。也只有这时，小樱才会卸下身为木叶顶级医疗忍者的武装，显示出属于二十岁女孩活泼开朗的一面。

佐助从未忘记在第七班时的她。记得那时小樱还留着长发，在不带护额的时候，也会用一根红色的发带绑住头发，绕到颈后系上一个蝴蝶结。小樱与无数少女一样，无疑是个爱美的女孩。他注意到她的医忍朋友们都或多或少佩戴着首饰——耳环、戒指或是项链，相比之下，或许是考虑到会影响战斗，小樱只抹着淡妆。

他原本没考虑更多，直到傍晚，他离开水影大楼，路过一家珠宝店，佐助才如梦初醒般想到，他是不是该为小樱买件礼物？就当是感谢她的付出。

-

在售货员的倾力推荐下，他买下一对耳饰，樱粉色花瓣形状，小巧而不会影响到日常生活。到了晚上，他将店家包装好的饰品盒递给一脸倦色的小樱，看到小樱难以置信又欣喜的表情。

“送给我的？”

佐助点点头。从来没送过这种女性礼物的他，心中还是有些许不确定，“喜欢吗？”

“嗯！”小樱双颊绯红地仰视着她，随即像是鼓足勇气一样飞扑过来，整个人都挂在自己身上，“谢谢，我好喜欢！”

“是吗。”他动作顿了顿，终究是将手臂抬起，轻柔地放到了女孩的后背上。

3

六个月几乎是转瞬即逝。佐助大多数时间都在水影大楼中探查，有时也会利用轮回眼的能力穿越到世界的另一端解决只有他才能处理的争端。期限将至，他着手整理起这半年来获取到的秘密资料和文件，起草着任务报告书。

这天，日日晚归的小樱难得于傍晚回到了住宅。晚餐由两人合作完成，佐助做了鱼、肉和炒蘑菇，小樱则熬了汤、卷好了寿司。

一顿晚餐对两位忍者而言称得上是豪华丰盛。

夜间，佐助沐浴后便倚在床上读书，听到卧室的门被轻轻敲响。

他将书放到一边，打开门，看到小樱双臂环胸，在门外忐忑地望着他。

佐助的视线扫过小樱身穿的丝质睡衣，纤薄的面料凸显出她玲珑的曲线。他皱起眉，“有事？”

她的表情有些惶恐，随即苦笑了一下，“佐助君的任务快结束了吧？我也是。高层命令我们在2年内结婚生子……可这之后我们大概不会再有这样长的相处机会了。今天正好是我的排卵期，受孕几率是最大的，所以……”

那个他迟迟不愿意面对的事终于由小樱提了出来，佐助 不禁佩服起她的勇气。他后退了一步，让小樱走进卧室，伸手将自己的黑色外套递了过去。

“先穿上。”

小樱动作缓慢地披上外套，他们两人面对面地跪坐在床的两侧。

“小樱，”佐助先开了口，语气严肃，“这整件事对你都是极其不公平的，所以我必须确认你的想法。如果你不愿意，我可以再去跟卡卡西商量——”

“我是自愿的，从一开始我就告诉过你。”小樱飞快地说，“我自愿与你结为夫妻，生儿育女。”

听到这番坚定的告白，佐助眉头跳了一下，他盯向小樱的翠绿双瞳，试图从中寻找到说谎的痕迹。

“即使我是个曾经的四战战犯，目前仍然处于被监视的状态？”

“那不全是你的错——是的，即使你曾经是罪犯。”

“即使我现在不能给你轰轰烈烈的爱情，或许以后也不能？”

“即使你不能给我这样的爱情。”

“即使我不会是个称职的丈夫和父亲，无法给予你和孩子足够时间和关心？”

“即使你不会是个称职的丈夫和父亲。”

“哈……”佐助听着小樱不加思索的回答，看着她一眨不眨的眼睛，仰起头无奈地笑，“小樱，我真不知道你到底喜欢我什么。”

“因为佐助君……是非常温柔善良的人。”

小樱的话音轻柔，她含情脉脉地凝视着他。

佐助从没想过会得到这样的答案。

“为什么这样认为？我以前可是几次三番想要杀过你。”

“我相信你是有苦衷的……而且因为村子，我也曾真心想要杀过你，在这点上我们扯平了。”她抱紧胳膊，眼神垂下来。

“尽管佐助君不会注意到……但我从六岁起就一直看着你了。在忍者学校的时候，你已经那么优秀，但对其他人无礼的骚扰和挑衅，却从来不会真正生气。到了第七班，你在任务中照顾我，不知多少次地保护了我，甚至在你离开木叶的那个夜晚……我之后也理解到那是为了我好。”

“所以，之后在你每次伤我的时候，我心如死灰，却没办法忘记曾经那个温柔的你。我反复对自己说，再赌一下，赌佐助君只是被逼到了无路可退的地步，总有一天，他会重新变回那个温柔善良的他。”

她平静地摊开手掌，轻松一笑，“现在看来，我赌对了。”

“可是小樱，我要告诉你，我已经不再是十二岁时那个幼稚单纯的宇智波佐助了。经历过的事情不能倒退，我已经没法再透支额外的感情，你最好看清我这个人。”

“我也不再是当年那个胆小脆弱的春野樱。我会努力为你抚平伤痕，让你重新获得爱的力量。”

小樱的语气平淡，话音间却蕴含着极大的冲击力。佐助并不相信她能改变自己的内心，但他确实体会到了这份坚定的情感。

这个看似柔弱的女孩有着不输给他的执拗和顽强。

事已至此，他还有什么话可以说？

他叹了口气，伸手搂住小樱单薄的身体，将一枚吻郑重地印在她的唇上。

-

事后，他拥着小樱躺在床上，小樱的头靠在他的颈窝里，洗发水的幽幽香气萦绕在身侧，他却迟迟没有睡意。

“佐助君……我能问你个问题吗？”小樱带着浓浓鼻音的声音传来，明显已经是昏昏欲睡。

“嗯。”

“我把佐助君当成深爱的人，我想知道，佐助君到底是怎么看我的呢？”

自己是怎么看待小樱的？

十二岁时那个梳着长发的柔弱的女孩子，十七岁时那个战场上哭着为自己治疗的同伴，十九岁时那个站在讲台上沉稳干练的医疗忍者，如今这个坚定向自己表白的女性……

属于小樱的画面在眼前飞快闪过，最终仍然定格在了十二岁时的那一刻。

“你是我欣赏，又想保护的女孩。”

“……”

小樱从自己的臂弯中抬起头，轻柔地吻上他的嘴唇，“那么我就是佐助君的女孩……谢谢你，我已经很满足了。”

她靠在自己身上沉沉睡去，脸上还挂着甜蜜可爱的笑容。

4

一年半后，他带着小樱回到了木叶，他们的女儿佐良娜已经九个月大，断了奶，可以进食糊状的辅食，也能扶着栏杆走几步了。

他们已经没有意义、也不能再住在木叶外面了。他和小樱都有重要的工作需要完成，佐良娜则需要远离自己，接受完整的木叶教育，直到忍者学校毕业——这也是高层恐于自己将佐良娜带成一个偏激的宇智波所提出的条件之一。

他们先是回到火影楼汇报任务，而后来到小樱的家中。佐助拿着准备好的一箱礼物，小樱则抱着孩子，双双沉默地跪在大厅中。

小樱的父母似是听到了开门的响声，从内室走了出来，快速的脚步声一下下踩在佐助的心上。

“小樱？宝贝儿，你可总算回来了，妈想死你了……这孩子是谁的？你旁边的男人是谁？”

小樱的母亲春野芽吹激动地跑过来，想给小樱一个拥抱，却生生止在了他们面前。

“……妈，”小樱艰涩开口，佐助不忍地握住妻子的手，“这是我的女儿，叫佐良娜。他是我的丈夫，宇智波佐助。……还有，我已经改名叫宇智波樱了。”

“——你结婚了？什么时候的事？怎么没跟我们商量过？”春野芽吹的声音发颤，她跌跌撞撞地后退几步，倒在椅子上。

“半年前。因为这是木叶高层的命令，当然我也深爱着佐助君。而且……我觉得爸妈肯定不会同意。”

“为什么？”

春野芽吹被这消息震惊得一时回不过神，倒是小樱的父亲春野兆先一步反应过来。

“你说宇智波佐助……不就是你曾经的同伴，之后变成四战罪人的那个宇智波！”

“我是。”佐助觉得此刻有千斤重担压在身上，他只得强迫自己抬起头，“原本想在婚前拜访您二位老人家，但小樱她无论如何都不许我这样做。我很抱歉，作为补偿，我带了礼物来。”

春野芽吹突然站起身，气势汹汹地冲到小樱身前，“小樱，你跟宇智波佐助……结婚生子了？！”

“是的，妈妈。”

“这是木叶高层的命令？”

“是的。……但也有我的意志在。”

“小樱！！你说说你，你怎么就这么傻，你明摆着被高层利用了！”春野芽吹愤怒地吼道，表情又气又痛，“跟个危险的罪犯结婚？！你这脑袋瓜是怎么想的，你是多厉害的医疗忍者，怎么高层说啥你就听啥，你完全可以拒绝的呀！”

“因为我也喜欢他！而且妈妈，佐助他现在已经不是罪犯了，他已经恢复了木叶忍者的身份，也在为木叶出任务。”

“可他曾经杀死了代理火影团藏！这可不是一般的重罪，你怎么敢跟这种人结婚？！”

“那是——”

“您说得没错。”佐助轻声打断了妻子无力的辩解，他心知这件事上自己是全然亏欠妻子一家。“小樱确实是被利用了，我对不起你们。”

“老公……”

他郑重地向两位父母磕了个头，“我保证自己不会有害于木叶，我会对小樱和佐良娜一心一意，忠贞不二，用我的生命保护她们。”

“虽然我确实曾经是罪犯，但我也是六代目火影旗木卡卡西的徒弟，未来七代目火影漩涡鸣人的羁绊，世间唯一的写轮眼和轮回眼拥有者，忍界唯二的顶级战力。”

“未来，我会成为木叶的影子，守护木叶乃至世界的和平，小樱的安全和地位将无忧。至于佐良娜，我不会干扰到她的教育，不会让她背负起我的罪孽。我会拜托鸣人关照、提携她，如果她愿意，以她的身份，长大后她可以轻松进入木叶中央决策圈，甚至——成为火影。”

他轻声吐出惊世言论。这话听来天方夜谭，却句句是他咀嚼许久的心里话，没有半分作假。

小樱同春野兆、春野芽吹一同惊愕地望着他。

最后，春野芽吹率先开口，她的嘴唇颤抖着，眼泪扑簌簌落下。

“你这可恨的臭小子……你以为我在意什么小樱的地位还是孙女能不能成为火影吗！我在乎的只有我女儿的生活能不能幸福！你说说，跟你这个前罪犯在一起，小樱得受到多少白眼，她能过得好吗？！我们女儿那么出色，在医院随便抓个人过来都比你好上千万倍！”

茶杯从春野芽吹的手上扔过来，直直砸向佐助。因为唯恐伤到妻子和孩子，他反射性地张开了初始状态的须佐能乎。有东西接二连三地砸来，都被须佐能乎的绝对防御弹回。透过紫色的影子，他看到春野芽吹倚在春野兆怀抱中，掩面哭泣着，春野兆虽然没说什么，看向他的眼神也是充满愤恨。

佐助从起初就心知肚明，他确实无法让小樱幸福，所以他只能默默垂下眼帘，任由春野夫妇咒骂着他，反复在心底默念：

对不起。

5

十二载过去，在那个强行终止的如同闹剧一般的中忍考试后，佐助获许可以更加频繁地出入木叶。

这一方面是因为佐良娜已经接受了完整的木叶忍者教育，成为了合格的忍者，另一方面是不断有新的大筒木族人入侵，木叶再度开始迫切需要自己的力量。

十二年间，这个世界已经改变了太多。在卡卡西和鸣人的推动下，各忍村共同建立了联盟，采取投票制度决定关乎未来发展的各项重大议案。随着和平的持续，忍者已由单纯的战士逐渐从生产者过渡，越来越多的忍者将自己的忍术运用在改善日常生活上。而他则履行了木叶的“暗影”一责，穿梭于世界各处解决战争纠纷。

民众的记忆是短暂的，加之鸣人和卡卡西巧妙的宣传，在他再度踏上木叶的土地时，即使不刻意隐藏气息也不会遭到他人的白眼——当然他并不会在意。他甚至从自己的徒弟博人处了解到，有厂商已经把他的形象印成了游戏中的卡片。

佐良娜继承了宇智波坚忍的品性，即使她在缺乏父爱的环境下被抚养长大——考虑到小樱工作的繁忙程度，甚至连母爱都有所欠缺，依然能对自己高度自律。她理论和忍术运用能力优秀，与同伴们相处融洽，知书懂礼，也会主动帮小樱分担些家务。在少数几次与鸣人和小樱的书信联络中，他们都不遗余力地向自己夸赞过她。

尽管是不得已而为之，佐助对于自己缺席了佐良娜的童年这一点仍是相当愧疚。在那次“宇智波信”事件中，佐良娜眼眶含泪地质问着自己：“妈妈是我的亲生妈妈吗？”时，他震惊过后，意识到自己已经对佐良娜造成了不可挽回的心理伤害，正是他的长年外出才导致佐良娜对自己的家庭有着极大的不安全感。

也是此时，他才恍然体会到哥哥宇智波鼬的感受……当哥哥无数次欺骗自己的时候，是不是也是如此痛苦？

由此，他更加感谢小樱对孩子的悉心教育。回到木叶以后，许是心中有愧，他起初并不擅长与这个十余年未谋面的亲生女儿相处。他想把最好的爱给她，让她开心，却往往事与愿违。是善解人意的妻子让佐良娜逐渐敞开心房、接受了他，允许他给予迟来的父爱。

他感到有所愧的，除了女儿，自然还有妻子小樱。他没有给予小樱身为丈夫的足够的爱，更是让她一个人承担了家庭的全部责任，更何况她自己的工作也是繁重不堪。

这份愧疚感在他一次回到家中，小樱满怀激动地为他打开房门，下一刻却毫无预兆地晕倒在自己身上时达到了高峰。

他将小樱扶到床上，正打算去医院找静音，一旁的佐良娜却止住了他。

“没关系的……妈妈一直有这个毛病，不是身体上的原因，说是长期精神紧张、情绪不稳导致的，躺一下就好。”

佐助不记得小樱曾经有过这种会突然晕倒的症状。他转过身，“‘一直’？什么时候开始的？”

“大概五年前……？”佐良娜回忆着，随即苦笑了一下，“因为妈妈一直很辛苦啊……”

“……”

佐助一时无言，只得与佐良娜一同默默看着床上不再年轻的妻子的脸庞。

-

他先是为佐良娜做了饭，之后熬好了粥，准备了开胃的小菜，坐在床旁看护着小樱。

妻子脸上出了点汗，他轻轻抚过沾在她额上的粉色发丝，却见小樱的眉头皱起来，口中含糊地吐出梦呓：

“不……佐助君……别杀我……”

佐助的手指一顿，又无力地垂在了腰侧。

小樱怕是梦到了五影会谈时的那一刻，亦或是四战战场上的那一刻。自己对他人造成的历久弥新的心理创伤，又何止佐良娜一人。

几个小时过后，小樱终于苏醒过来。他把枕头垫在她的后腰处，扶她坐起来，喂给她清粥和小菜。小樱慢慢吃着，突然就笑眯了眼。

“好像好——久——都没有吃过佐助君做的饭菜了！还是一样的好吃！”

是啊。过去十二年，他作为家中本该承担责任的唯一的男性，却没有为小樱和佐良娜做过一次饭菜，没有一次解决过家中的问题，甚至连妻子已有五年之久的病，也是女儿才让他知晓的。

“……对不起。”

他在碗边轻轻吹了口气，又盛了一勺粥送到妻子嘴边。

“老是‘对不起’、‘对不起’的，一点都不像佐助君啊！要告诉你多少次，我是心甘情愿的！”小樱还是一贯的开朗活泼。

“而且……我也不愿意听到佐助君对我和佐良娜只有歉意。我与佐助君结婚生子，是希望你每次在外面独自一人战斗、受伤时候，能想到在世界的那一端，还有一个家在等着你回来，还有我和佐良娜在思念着你。”

“当年我们同居的那半年，你都不知道你自己的状态有多吓人……你温柔极了，但又好像什么牵挂都没有一样，似乎随时准备着离开这个世界。所以，当你说我是你的女孩的时候，我真的很高兴，这是不是说明，我把你从天上拽了下来，你有把我放在了心上呢？”

佐助没有想到小樱能把自己看得如此透彻，如此的关注他的内心世界。在外居无定所的十余年间，起初他心里反复念着的只有哥哥、父母、鸣人，每每想起那些惨烈的过往，心房都是一阵剧痛。

可不知从什么时候开始，他的回忆中有了小樱站在讲台前的倩影，她握着刀柄紧张认真切菜的模样，她与好友们放松谈天的欢愉，她收到礼物飞扑过来的神情。那些记忆，连同十二岁时那个有些紧张柔弱的小女孩的影像一起，成为了他在行路时聊以慰藉的美好回忆。

小樱正言笑晏晏地望着他，似是等待着自己的答案。

佐助将碗放到一边，情难自禁地搂住妻子，“你说的没错，你一直是我放在心上的女孩……”

他轻柔地吻上小樱粉色的唇瓣。

-

次日，他将佐良娜带到了训练场。

他摆出惯常的严肃表情，稍微泄露出一点威压，让佐良娜立刻挺起了身板，紧张地仰视着他。

“从今天起，我会教给你使用写轮眼战斗的方法。”

他弯下腰，与尚显年幼的女儿对视。他将查克拉汇聚在眼中，瞳中花纹变换，浮现出三勾玉的形态。女儿敏锐地读懂了自己的暗示，闭上眼睛再睁开时，双瞳中已显示出了单勾玉写轮眼。

“写轮眼是我们宇智波一族的血继限界，也是忍界最强的瞳术。这双眼睛给了我们强大的力量，不是为了伤害他人，而是为了保护我们心爱的人。”

“身为宇智波一族的后代，就要有时刻为所爱之人牺牲的觉悟。我和你妈妈已经不再年轻，我们总有一天也会老去。你需要变得强大起来，才能保护自己不受伤害，保护你的母亲。”

他将手臂放在佐良娜纤瘦的肩膀上，把这份由苦痛得来的真谛告诉自己的后代，“我会教给你这双写轮眼的使用方法，它能帮助你看清真实与虚伪、光明与黑暗，以及获得守护爱的力量……”

6

匆匆六年过去。佐助挑选了个日子，拜托鸣人给佐良娜批了三天假。

在佐良娜疑惑地找过来的时候，他带着女儿来到会客室，关上了门。

不知不觉，佐良娜已经成为一名优秀的上忍。她出落得落落大方，一头长发梳成马尾，战斗时动作轻盈迅捷，忍术和幻术都出类拔萃，足以让任何人赞叹。

“佐良娜，你已经成年了。”

“是的，爸爸。”

或许是感受到他的郑重其事，佐良娜端坐在沙发上，低垂着眼睛答道。

“我认为，是时候告诉你，何为宇智波一族了。”

“……诶？”

佐良娜惊愕地抬起头，瞪大眼睛。他显示出永恒万花筒写轮眼，看向她与自己如出一辙的黑色瞳仁。

“接下来，我会对你施加幻术‘月读’。你将以我的视角，看到宇智波一族兴盛时的光景，以及一族覆灭的真相。”

他静静凝视着女儿，直到她下定决心般点点头。

“放松，不要抵抗我……”

随着话音终止，佐良娜的身体应声倒下。

-

三天后，他守在女儿床边，看到她喘着粗气从幻术中转醒，脸上还留着没擦干的泪痕。

他耐心等待着女儿慢慢冷静下来。

“如何？你有什么感想？”

佐良娜闭上眼睛，沉默了半晌，才说道：“父亲当年没错，是木叶的行政层负了我们宇智波一族。代代木叶高层都没有处理好我们一族的位置，最终导致了无可挽回的悲剧。”

“但是，假使由我来领导，木叶势必不会让这样的悲剧再度重演。我要成为火影，保护好每一位村民和家族，告慰伯父、爷爷奶奶和无数族人的在天之灵。”

佐助知道自己的女儿足够优秀，但听到她有如此觉悟和思想，仍是在心底不住赞叹。

他欣慰地笑起来，弯下腰弹了弹佐良娜刘海下的额头，“真不愧是……我的女儿。”

-

在鸣人退位，佐良娜成为八代目火影的那天夜里，他倚坐在阳台边，对着窗外的明月饮着清酒。

因为长年战斗的缘故，他很少如此放纵自己。他原以为自己早已心如古井，却没有想到仍会有事情让他的情绪掀起巨大波澜。

哥哥，爸爸妈妈……他在心底默念，你们看到了吗……

他一杯接着一杯地啜饮着，仿佛只有这样才能压下他心中的无尽感慨。

当他再度拿起酒壶时，手却摸了个空。他转过头，看到小樱穿着一身睡袍坐到他身边。

她的手上也握着一只酒杯。小樱拎起酒壶，将清酒倒入二人杯中。

“我陪你喝。”

两只酒杯相碰，发出叮咚响声。他们同时一口干了下去。

佐助不是善饮之人。尽管酒的度数并不高，但十几杯下去，纵使是他也有些醉了。

朦胧之间，小樱这一席睡袍的窈窕身姿，令他恍若回到了当年他们初次结合、互相交心的那一夜。

他伸出手臂，慢慢将小樱搂入怀中，手指抚过她不再细嫩的肌肤，他却觉得美好如故。

他曾经觉得自己已经无法透支出额外的感情，但或许时间和爱的力量就是如此强大。他可以从七岁时那个弱小愚蠢的自己变成十七岁时那个心如死灰的自己，也可以从二十岁那个不相信感情的自己变成如今这个视小樱与佐良娜为珍宝的自己。

是小樱告诉他，爱原来不只是轰轰烈烈、撕心裂肺，也可以是细水慢流，长相厮守。

他将细碎的吻洒落在小樱的脸颊上、脖颈上和前胸上，在她的肌肤上轻声呢喃。

“我的女孩……我爱你……”

小樱颤抖在他的怀中，口中吐着香兰之气，扣住他将灼热的吻献了上去。

“我也是，佐助君……”

-

在他50岁那年，他跟鸣人商量了一下，决定送给他们的儿女一对礼物。

他和鸣人已经结成了亲家——佐良娜在五年前终于与博人完了婚，很快他就有了可爱的孙子和孙女。

他们已经老了。鸣人长年坐镇办公室，肌肉退化得严重，纵使查克拉充沛依旧，也打不过现在的年轻忍者了。他则拜多年外出战斗所赐，早早患上了骨关节病，每到刮风下雨的时候双腿就痛到不能活动。

他们已经好好地守护了三十年世界的和平，接下来该把这份担子安心交予下一代人。

在一众暗部和精英上忍的护卫下——当然，九尾早已归顺，这些人手其实全是多余——他使用轮回眼，将九尾从鸣人处转移到了博人体内。

转移封印忍术刚一成功，鸣人立刻开心地跳起来，“终于可以跟雏田一起旅游喽！”然后收获了博人一枚鄙视的白眼。

佐助不由得同其他人一样笑起来。都已经是五十岁的人了，这个吊车尾还是一如既往地孩子气。

他离开封印室，慢慢走在回家的路上。接下来，该是他去送给佐良娜礼物了。

7

宇智波佐助躺在病床上，缓缓睁开了双眼。

视野模糊了一瞬，旋即清晰起来。他看到医院病房朴素洁白的装潢，一抹红色的倩影正倚在病床边，下颌靠着手掌小憩着。

他本不愿打搅妻子，但许是他无意间碰到了什么，小樱从睡梦中慢慢转醒了。

“唔……老公？你醒啦？”小樱俯下身仔细检查着自己的眼睛，又伸出手指在他眼前比划了个数字，“这是几？”

“三。”他回答，小樱立刻放松下来。

“我就知道，我做的手术不会出问题的！”

妻子的语气尽显对自己医术的骄傲。他开口想问佐良娜怎么样了，小樱看出自己的心思，提前回答出来。

“佐良娜很好，她比你恢复得快。因为是血亲，移植没有排斥反应。她已经尝试使用过你的永恒万花筒写轮眼和轮回眼了，没有问题。”

“是吗。”

他终于放下心来。

他眼眶中的这双眼睛来自于一个因为罕见病去世的年轻人，那个人临死前签字同意了器官捐献，于是佐助将自己的眼睛移植给了女儿，自己再移植了这位好心人的眼睛。

假使不这样做，他身为火影的女儿无法开出万花筒写轮眼。他相信身在净土的哥哥也会同意的。

情绪放松了，他少见地突然想对妻子打个趣，“所以……我现在已经没有写轮眼了。我还患有骨关节病、胃溃疡、轻度耳聋、动脉硬化、营养不良……如果哪天遇到敌人，大概得要你反过来保护我了。”

他拙劣的自嘲成功地把小樱逗笑。

他们笑着，温柔地注视着对方青春不再的容颜，直到小樱俯下身，轻柔地抱住自己。他们的脸颊紧密地贴在一起，正如他们满怀爱意的心。

“那也无所谓，反正，我永远都是你的女孩……”

（完）


End file.
